


Catching Feelings

by Problematic_Works



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Themes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Cuddling, Cuddling and Snuggling, Flirting, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snuggling, Spoilers, hand holding, none spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Works/pseuds/Problematic_Works
Summary: Is my love too much? Is it just enough for you, for you? 'Cause it's getting late, would you like to stay? 'Cause I'm bad at reading signs. (song: feelings) (Artist: Lauv)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Catching Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this. You can follow me here.  
> https://twitter.com/ProblematicWork / twitter @ problematicwork  
> I haven't been very active because of so many reasons. It's probably no excuse. But I haven't been in the mood to write, talk, and or be active all that much. If you comment or message me. I'll make sure to answer back. If my anxiety doesn't bother me. I'm dealing with a lot. So, please don't be upset that I am not editing, writing, and posting new stuff like I should. I will get back to work on all of this. Once I get the chance. Thank you.
> 
> You can now find me in tumblr.  
> @ problematicworks.

Blue always been a colour Oikawa went for. Colours that even related to blue. Blue was his colour. Along with white. It made him seem like it suited his personality. Not because sometimes blue related to depression and sadness. Which he did feel that a lot. But It can also stand for trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. Blue was his favorite colour most likely. He wouldn’t admit it. Or even say he has one. It didn’t really matter did it? 

This man was a heartthrob for all genders. He has such a great smile, people thought. But never realized. Most of them where fake. But recently Oikawa started to smile for real. His sport. His love for volleyball. Was coming back. It felt so nice for him. Oikawa always took breaks on practicing. It wasn’t worth making his bad knee worse. When his knee finally started to heal. 

It still gave him trouble. But he always made sure to follow the rules, his doctor gave him. Because, he didn’t want to lose his time playing. Oikawa’s volleyball team was going to Japan. To face off with MSBY Black Jackals. But first off, they had like this team meeting thing. For both teams at the same time. They where getting interviewed. Oikawa got dressed in a blue shirt. It was tight fitted on him. With a pair of tight white pants. He may not have a ‘big ass’ he had a tiny ass. It was there. But not standing out like every other ass. It made him stand out. Guess that’s why girls and guys liked him. 

Because he was a bit different than most. Always looking good in blue and white. Always having pearly white teeth. With perfect skin. Perfect fluffy hair. That was soft. It was a cocoa powdery brown. Like a milk chocolate drink. Along with his chocolate eyes. His skin wasn't pale neither. It was a beautiful cream colour. His lips where a pink colour. A dark faded pink. You can just catch feelings for him so easily. 

Oikawa knew he was beautiful. But he never let his looks get the best of him. Neither the money he had. He was wealthy. He was highly intelligent. If he was in a Harry Potter house. He would be in Ravenclaw. He wanted to be the best at everything. He wasn’t sneaky about it. He let you know. 

Why did any of this matter? Not like he was thinking it. Well, you guess it. Atsumu was watching this man get dressed. Why? For some reason they where roommates. Well it wasn’t random. 

* Before hand * 

Atsumu ended up going to the wrong hotel. But when he was told there was no rooms left because it’s all full. He sighs because he really didn’t want to take the bus to town a few miles away again. 

He was tired. He wanted sleep. He knew he should’ve come with his team, but he overslept like an idiot. 

Thank gods a certain chocolate haired male heard all of this. He could tell Atsumu was a volleyball player. Even if he didn’t know him. Didn’t stop him showing a kind heart. He showed every so often. Oikawa walks up to the faded blonde-haired male and the other lady checking in Atsumu. Oikawa smiles at them. “Why don’t you put this young gentleman in my room. My room is a v.i.p room. The bed and couch is big enough for a person. Even my bed could fit three people. 

Atsumu just looks at Oikawa. In shock. He knew who he was. But, not from tv. But from Hinata. Hinata talked about him and how scary good he was. Atsumu gave one of his famous weird smiles. “Oh? Why thank you.”  
Oikawa did pay for the half of the Miya twins. 

When this was finished, they both took the elevator up to the very top of the hotel. And the last room on the hall. 

As they made it to their room shared room. With one bed. But has a kitchen, living room, bathroom, a tv, tables, and a few more things. Oikawa smiles as he starts to put his stuff up nicely. 

Atsumu just watched this man. How could he be so brave to let some stranger stay with him? What if he was a murderer or something? Guess Oikawa didn’t care. 

Oikawa finished up as he went to the bathroom. 

Soon Atsumu puts away his stuff. But it was messy. Which ends up bothering Oikawa. Until he fixes it. 

This made Atsumu laugh. Guess he hates messy things. 

This made him smirk. And leaning against the island in the kitchen watching Oikawa. 

“Has anyone ever told you…. You are like a little housewife?”  
This made Oikawa stop in his tracks. He blushes as he faces Atsumu. “Yeah, they have. All the time. My old high school team use too. My best friend. My dad. My mom.” 

Atsumu walks up to him, “That’s cute.” He presses up against Oikawa’s back. His head sitting on his shoulders. He whispers in Oikawa’s ear. ‘Bet you a good cook too. If you can cook as you are pretty. I’d be in heaven.” 

Oikawa was scarlet. He pulls away looking at him with a smirk. He always wore. “Oh? So, pretty boy can flirt huh? Two can play at that game.” Oikawa’s front was pressed against Atsumu’s front side. His lips where almost touching Atsumu’s red lips. As he let his fingertips gently glide over Atsumu’s jawline, “Be careful in what you do. I may have to make you beg.”


End file.
